


Taking Care of Louis

by dracomega



Series: Louis Likes Dogs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Dog sex, Harry is 26, Harry likes Louis, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rimming, So yeah, animal/human sex, dog likes louis, dog/louis relationship?, enjoy, harry comes in later, i did this in like an hour, if you dont like it dont read it, im sorry if it sucks, its pretty hot idk, like loves loves them, louis is 18, louis likes dog, louis likes harry, louis loves dogs, one direction - Freeform, please dont hate me, so lets get it out of the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew he was sick, he felt it in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was weird from the moment he discovered porn. He knew he was even weirder when he discovered bestiality porn. Finally he knew he was sick when he couldn't even get a boner without imagining a dog's cock up his ass.</p><p>or basically, Harry breeds dogs and Louis wants to be fucked by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Harry isn't in this until like, the last few sentences, but there's multiple parts so don't worry. I just didn't want this to be like thousands and thousands of words long. So, bear with me. And also, if you don't like the whole dog sex thing, please don't read it. I don't want any of you to be uncomfortable.
> 
> If you want to send me any prompts send them to my tumblr please!

**Part One**

It wasn’t something that was _always_ on Louis’ mind, but it was _always_ on Louis’ mind. Like an addiction, always sitting in the back of your mind, waiting to attack when you’re reading a book that was due to be finished the next day. Except it was different for Louis. He didn’t have an addiction, how could you have an addiction on something you’ve never even tried?

Sure he’d seen dozens of porn videos of it, but honestly, that doesn’t rationalize the reason for his never ending want to try it. Sometimes Louis wondered if he was sick. Of course, he knew the answer was yes. How else could he explain the only way he could even get hard was by the thought of a dog’s cock up his ass?

Louis shook his head roughly, squeezing his eyes shut.

_What was wrong with me?_

Something Louis thought at least three times in one minute. But all of his doubts, guilt, embarrassment, and shame shot out of his body alongside his cum and his entire body shook with pure pleasure as the moans from the girl bent over with a dog cock up her ass slammed into Louis’ ear drums.

And now, sitting in his desk chair, he feels gross and sick. He feels ashamed, and quickly clears his search history, and exits out of the window. He blushes, though he’s home alone.

Louis slipped into the shower, slathering his hands up in his favorite shower gel; coconuts and vanilla.

He thoroughly washed every inch of his body, as if that could wash away the feeling of disgust he has with himself. It didn’t work; it never works.

Slipping out of the shower, Louis barely made it to his bed before he collapsed in his bed, completely naked and wet, but who really cares?

*

Louis was never one for being alone for an extended period of time. He enjoyed being surrounded by his little sisters, little brother, and his mom and step dad. But this week was different. His mom and step dad were going to be taking his younger siblings and heading down to see Louis’ grandfather.

Except Louis didn’t want to go, he actually preferred being alone if it meant not having to leave for an entire week and be crowded into his grandfather’s small house. He may not like being alone, but he enjoyed his privacy.

So he told his mom to leave him here, let him watch the house so they didn’t have to worry about it. Surprisingly, his mom agreed. After Louis had recovered, he smiled and told his mom that he would be perfectly fine all by himself.

At the mention of being alone, completely and 100% alone, his mother seemed to rethink.

“I’ll see if one if one of Daniel’s friends would mind letting one of his dogs stay here while we’re gone.”

And suddenly Louis was listening to his mother more than he ever had before.

“But… doesn’t he breed hunting dogs?”

Jay nodded, and she thought a hunting dog would be perfect for her tiny son to use as a protector during their week away.

“I’m sure he won’t mind lending us one just for a week. Maybe an older one, of course. Not one of his younger, volatile ones.”

The thickness in Louis’ throat was making it hard for him to breathe. Was his mother really going to get Louis a dog all to himself for a week? A dog that not only spent a majority of its life fucking bitches, but a dog that would definitely be near the same size as Louis. All to himself. And now Louis was smiling.

“That sounds like a good idea. I wouldn’t mind having a pet dog for a week.”

Jay smiled, phone already in hand, talking as she went around the house preparing his younger sisters to leave.

Daniel was walking back and forth between the bedrooms of the house and the car, packing it until it didn’t even look like it could close.

“Daniel?”

He stopped, turned toward his wife, and he didn’t seem to notice the anticipated Louis bouncing on his heels next to her.

“Yes?”

“Could you take your truck and go over to Harry’s? He’s going to lend Louis a dog so he isn’t completely alone this week. Harry promised the dog would definitely look after Louis.”

_Definitely look after Louis._

Louis had met Harry a few times, only when he went with his mom to pick Daniel up from his hunting trips with Harry. And Louis thought Harry was the prettiest man he had never seen. His pretty green eyes, his pretty olive skin, his pretty tattoos, his pretty pink lips. He was just pretty. And he was the only _human being_ that Louis could easily fantasy about.

But Harry was at least twenty six, and Louis was a dumb teenage boy who was more excited to see what type of dog Harry thought would _definitely_ look after him.

When Louis first met Harry, he thought Harry could tell that Louis liked… well, _that thing_. He kept watching Louis, and needless to say, every time one of the dogs barked, Louis would lower his head, in submission. He would watch Louis as he pet every dog, as he whispered to every dog about how pretty they were. Maybe Louis was a little obvious, but he had never seen so many _big_ dogs in one room. So many big dogs that were born and raised to fuck bitches. And Louis’ mouth may or may not have watered.

But that didn’t matter now, because Daniel had gotten in his truck and drove off to Harry’s house. Jay was off to find the girls and boy, and Louis felt like he was swimming through happiness.

It only took fifteen minutes to get to Harry’s house, and Louis thought it was around thirty years before he saw Daniel’s truck pulling back into the drive way.

Jay had already ushered the girls into the car, after of course they all said their goodbye to Louis. Daniel then walked into the house, leash in hand, and a giant dog being led behind him. Louis’ legs started to shake.

“Harry said his name is Jordan, he’s a coonhound, apparently. He’s one of Harry’s favorites.”

Louis nodded, taking the leash from Daniel. The dog, Jordan, went up to Louis’ hips. He sat down, and looked up at him. Louis bit his lip, and blushed. He was acting like a child with a crush. And he almost was, except he wasn’t a child, and he shouldn’t be finding a dog attractive.

“Ok, we’re leaving. You sure you’re okay to be here by yourself?”

Louis nodded, and Jay knew he would be fine. It was just that Louis was one of her babies, and Jay always worried about her babies.

They said their goodbyes and soon it was just Louis and Jordan.

He let Jordan off of his leash, wrinkling his nose at the thought of _him_ being in charge in of _Jordan_. After all, Louis was the bitch, or at least, he _wanted_ to be the bitch. Jordan walked toward the couch, and sat in front of it. He watched Louis.

Louis shivered, biting his lip. He was squirming under the stare of a dog. He chastised himself for thinking of Jordan as an inferior to him.

“Would you like some food?”

He made a move toward the kitchen, thinking of all the meat Daniel has in the freezer. Jordan simply watched him, he didn’t even flinch.

Louis was confused as to why he was feeling such an overpowering emotion of awkwardness. This was his house, after all. And yet here he was, shuffling toward his bedroom. He left the door cracked, just in case Jordan would wonder where he went.

*

He had just gotten out of the shower when he saw that his door had went from cracked to fully open. Louis froze, he hadn’t put on a towel, and so he was just naked, standing in his bedroom, staring at his door. And then he felt it.

He felt a long, wet tongue slide in between his cheeks. Louis gasped and fell to his knees, automatically bowing into submission. The tongue kept going, sliding up and down, and every once in a while working its way into Louis’ hole. And to say Louis was in heaven would be an understatement.

He was laying head down, ass up on his floor, fully presenting himself to Jordan. And he seemed to like that, he seemed to like having Louis blatantly lay himself out for him. And a sudden thought rushed through his mind.

_I’m going to be his bitch._

Louis let out a low moan, smiling at the thought. He pushed his ass backwards, effectively shoving it into Jordan’s mouth. Except there was something Louis failed to realize that came with being a bitch, he had to be completely submissive and allow Jordan to do whatever he wanted to him. So when Louis pushed back, Jordan stepped back, a growl emitting from his throat.

He choked and blushed, understanding his mistake. Louis brought his hips back to place, and he stilled himself. Time passed by slowly as Louis waited for Jordan to go back to his hole. It was like a test, like Jordan was purposefully torturing Louis to see how good of a bitch he was.

And Louis guessed he passed the test, because Jordan was back to shoving his tongue into Louis’ hole. By the time he had finished, Louis was a pile of sweat and tears and cum. He had been struggling to hold still for Jordan the entire time, not wanting to make him move away. And Jordan’s tongue was so long, and so wet. Louis was crying from his first orgasm.

Cum had coated the floor beneath him and his stomach.

Jordan walked toward the front of Louis, completely ignoring the pile of cum and licked at his face. He cleaned up the sweat from his hairline, and the tears on his cheeks. Louis was debating whether or not he should just throw caution to the wind and do what he was aching to do.

And he did it.

Louis lifted his head up and opened his mouth. Jordan seemed to understand, and slid his tongue into Louis’ mouth. A loud mouth fell out of Louis’ mouth as he let his tongue slide against Jordan’s. Except Jordan’s tongue could easily lick into the back of Louis’ throat, while Louis’ could simply go halfway into his muzzle. Louis sucked on Jordan’s tongue, letting his hand roam down his belly and massage his cock.

When Jordan pulled away, Louis was hard again. He walked back to being behind Louis.

He froze, excitement and nerves bubbling inside him. And when he felt Jordan’s legs straddle his hips, his breath caught in his throat. This was really happening. Jordan was mounting him, and Louis soon fell in love with just the weight that was on top of him.

When Louis felt the tip of Jordan’s cock pushing against his ass, he came so hard he was seeing stars. But Jordan didn’t care, because Louis was the bitch, and all that Jordan cared about was seeding his bitch.

Louis was hard just at the thought of Jordan fucking into him whether he liked it or not.

Jordan found his hole, and began pounding into it. Louis rocked his hips back to meet Jordan’s and just felt like he was walking on clouds. The moans that were falling past his lips were in the category of sinful. Jordan was growling in his ear, which only made Louis moan even louder. When Louis felt Jordan’s knot he knew he was close to coming.

And in all of Louis’ fantasies he never really imagined that this would happened.

But he ended up moaning out Jordan’s name, over and over again. And when Jordan stopped thrusting and his knot popped successfully inside of Louis’ tight hole, Louis began whimpering Jordan’s name.

“Oh god, Jordan, oh, Jordan, Jordan, Jordan.”

Louis didn’t really know why, but it was hot and when he felt Jordan lick his ear and bark, it was like he was receiving praise, and Louis came as he whimpered to himself.

*

Louis had cleaned up the mess while Jordan laid near Louis’ bed, watching him. He did it naked, and he tried to stop himself from getting hard as Jordan’s eyes watched him. Louis was still sweaty, and he smelled of cum. It was obvious just by a simple glance that Louis had been well fucked.

Jordan followed Louis into the bathroom, where he watched with curious eyes as Louis cleaned the cum that was dripping from his hole.

He smiled sadly, “I can’t catch, ya know. I can’t give you puppies.”

And Jordan seemed to understand as he walked toward Louis and licked his hand. Louis responded by kissing the top of his head.

When there was a knock at the door, Louis groaned at the thought of putting on pants and actually entertaining somebody. He had just lost his virginity, and was looking forward to just cuddling with Jordan on his bed. Naked.

Or maybe his plan was to suck Jordan’s cock and play with his ears, but who really cares about the details.

Louis slid into sweats and walked slowly toward the front door. Jordan following close behind him, every once in a while he would shove his nose into Louis’ ass. Which resulted in Louis squeaking and speeding up.

When he opened the door, he froze. His hand laid still on Jordan’s head, and a blush crept from his neck to his forehead.

Harry smiled, looking between Louis and Jordan.

“I see Jordan took good care of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

find me on tumblr at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)! 


End file.
